prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Beggars
Beggars are those annoying players you will often see asking for free stuff. Since they are often very inexperienced players and are annoying as fuck, beggars are a kind of noob. On the topic of beggars, the Lumbridge Guide advises new players: "Please don't try to get money by begging off other players. It will make you unpopular. Nobody likes a beggar. It is very irritating to... OH MY GOD! Please shut up for a second! No you may not have my staff! I'm a fucking npc and you're begging me? Nooooooooooo!" So why do people beg? In general, it's because of one of the following reasons: *The beggar is very lazy and can't be assed to move its... ass. This is quite ridiculous considering how much easier Prunescape has been getting. (You can get money for running now you know.) *The beggar is a relatively new player and thinks getting free stuff will help them get ahead in the game. This reason also applies to players who bought their account on E-Bay *The beggar knows that other players will be annoyed and is just trolling. These players may follow you around, spam the public chat and maybe even flame you(see 3rd reason.) Some will claim to have been scammed ("your fucking fault!") hacked ("well then how do I know you won't get hacked again?") or to have died ("With the new items kept on death system? Oh you were pked, your fucking fault!") They come in many forms. Some just want free stuff, others just "want" something like a law rune(not that asking for a law rune is bad but spamming sure as hell is,) and some will even want you to walk them through a quest they can't be bothered to even try doing. So what can you do if you see a beggar? Here are a few ideas: *You can ignore them. Whether this be through using the ignore list, turning off your public chat or just not giving them any attention. *You can teleport away(Haha! That'll show those law rune beggars!) Rarely do you have to stay in crowded places like towns for a very long time and you usually won't see beggars at training areas(unless you're in F2P but hey, they just might be able to help with your powertraining lolz.) *You can try to help the beggar. No! This does not mean giving them free stuff! Who told you to do that? Jagex? NO! Absolutely not! (Only give them free stuff if it benefits you in some way(like how in powertraining it is faster to give items to another player than it is to drop them all.) There's an old saying that goes something like "Give a man a fish and he has enough food for a day; teach him to fish and he has enough for a lifetime." If you give a beggar lots of free stuff and they lose it(or need more,) they will just go back to begging. It's better to tell or show the beggar how to get the stuff themselves. That way, they will actually be playing the game. Be careful though, since this option can be very time consuming and will not work if the beggar is too lazy or is just a troll. *You can lure them all onto a bus and then abandon them in California. The Jagex Solution Apparently Jagex seems to think that new players are completely helpless and should be given everything they need without having to ask, thus you will sometimes see them promoting the idea of giving new players in Lumbridge free armour sets and whatnot (this sometimes backfires and can lead to low-level players being spoiled brats.) While players who do this may have good intentions, it is much better for new players to have mentors who can answer any questions they may have and help them learn to play the game without any assistance. Bottom Line: Begging is not an effective way to make money and don't give money to beggars.